You Are in Love WithWho?
by HuntressxTimeLady
Summary: Emmett is in love with someone, but who?


You Are In Love With...Who?

by ~CreativexReaderx101

It was supposed to be a normal day in the Cullen's' home, but there was something very wrong. A problem had occurred that have all the Cullens on edge even Bella was worry. Now what could have the Cullens worry so much? No, it is not the Volturi or a new vampire that surprise wants to kill Bella, but our handsome and loveable Emmett.

Emmett had not been himself for a couple of weeks. He stops playing video games, working out; he even stops teasing Bella and bothering Edward. It was very strange indeed; Carlisle tried to talk to him, but he always come back shaking his head.

Jasper even use his ability to feel what made Emmett upset, but never could get a clear read on it. The only one who actually knew what was wrong with Emmett was Alice. Alice been knew what was wrong with him, but refuse to tell anyone, even going so far as to block Edward from reading her thoughts. Jasper can tell that deep down, Alice was happy about something, but when he asks, all she would do is smile and walk away.

One day, when the family went on a daily hunt and Bella was out-of-state visiting her mother. Edward came home early to talk to Emmett in private without any vampire ears listening in. Edward slowly walks up the stairs to Emmett and Rosalie's room and lightly knocks on it. Since, he did not hear any answers, he knock on it again, but a little harder this time.

Edward faintly hears a "Come in" and proceeds in the room; he saw Emmett, stretch out over the bed, facing the ceiling with his eyes close. Emmett slowly opens his eyes to see Edward standing there with a concern look on his face. Emmett quickly sat up in the bed with fear in his eyes.

Edward was suddenly bombarded with Emmett's endless thoughts:

"Oh shit, what is he doing –"

"Crap, he can hear my thoughts. I have –"

"A is for apple, B is for bike, C is for –"

"Fuck, that won't work. Now, he looking at –"

"Dammit, Emmett, shut the hell up!"

Edward was just standing there, eyes wide as saucers, trying to comprehend what just happen. He decided to ignore it and take a small step toward Emmett.

"Hey, Em, what's up? The family is very worry about you. Can you tell me what is wrong, maybe I can help you."

Emmett just advert his eyes from Edward's, gets up and starts pacing the floor. Edward sits on the bed and watching his brother pace back and forth, mumbling something under his breath. After several minutes, Emmett stops and turns to face Edward.

"Eddie, I do not know how to tell you this, but I think I'm in love."

"Okay, Em, in love with whom?"

"Um, well, I think I'm in love with you."

Edward just sat there with the weirdest look on his face. He quickly stands up and slowly inch toward the door. Emmett just looks at him with a total look of desperation on his face and starts walking toward Edward.

"Em, you know that cannot be possible. I mean, you marry to Rose and I love Bella. I mean, that just –"

"That's the point, Eddie. I have thought about it countless of time and each time I think about it, my mind wonders somewhere else."

To prove his point, Edward was instantly trap in a picture of him and Emmett holding hands, kissing, getting marry, even going so far as to see him and Emmett going into a room together and putting a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. Edward just panic and take off running out of the house with Emmett close behind him, making kissing face at him.

Edward runs into his family as they exit the woods and hides behind Carlisle. Carlisle is shock to see Edward behaving like this and ask him what is wrong.

"Carlisle, I think there is something seriously wrong with Emmett. He just told me, he is in love with me. Seriously in love with me. Help me!"

Emmett comes and stops in front of the family with a shy express on his face. Everyone just stares for a minute, and then shockingly starts laughing uncontrollingly. Edward looks at them as if they have lost their mind.

"What is so funny? I do not find this funny at all!" shouted Edward, as the Cullens calm down. Alice takes a step forward and says, "Gotcha."

Edward with a dumb and confuse expression, brilliantly says, "Huh?"

Alice explains, "I been knew what Emmett was up to. He wanted to play the biggest joke on you. Therefore, he kept to himself, stop playing around, and block his thoughts and emotions. I knew you went back to check on him, that's when I told the others what was going on."

Emmett laughs loudly, claps Edward on the back and picks up Alice.

"Isn't she the greatest little sister ever?"

Everyone laughs and walks toward the house, leaving Edward outside by himself. All Edward had to think was, "Why did I find that exciting that Emmett said he was in love with me."


End file.
